Metal handcuffs are expensive to purchase, somewhat cumbersome to use, difficult to carry and they are difficult to conceal. Because of this problem with conventional metal handcuffs, restraining devices similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,770 to Barrette et al. have been used as a restraining device by placing one of the devices around each wrist of a person to be restrained and another such device is looped through the other two loops extending around the wrists. One of the problems with using the Barrette et al. device is that an officer must have help from another officer or from the person being restrained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,023 to Gregory uses a nylon or plastic restraining device which has two loop forming sections which are formed together in one piece. A problem with this device is that it is not easily stored because it does not fold flat and there is no convenient way to tie one prisoner's restraining device to another's or to a stationary object.
Accordingly, there exists the need for a restraining apparatus which is inexpensive, which is easily carried, concealed and used by one person. There is also a need for a restraining device which is less likely to injure wrists and ankles while at the same time being more universal in providing a greater allowance for varying sizes of wrists and ankles.